


Endlessly Short

by gonivieris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura suspects it, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is secretly in love with Alfor, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Keith and Pidge are the youngest of all, Keith isn't sure about Rolo, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance has an obsession with sex, Lance is a fuckboy, Light Angst, M/M, Matt's in love with his teacher, Mutual Pining, Nyma is the best with fashion, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rolo loves Keith, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, and smoking, keith pidge and allura are a dynamic trio, klance, shiro and Keith are siblings, shiro is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonivieris/pseuds/gonivieris
Summary: Lance is a troublemaker at his school. He says he is a wild beast that can't be tamed. His friends don't like him doing that kind of stuff to himself and other people, since he wants hook up literally with everyone that gets in front of him...One day a Keith gets in his way.





	1. at first

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm excited about this one. I always wanted to have a highschool drama mess among these characters.
> 
> The angst it's light, if you like it I can add weight to it.  
> Requests always accepted.
> 
> The story will have a soundtrack, I'll put the songs at the beginning of the notes and extra features at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Thud, thud!

 

Keith heard someone knocking his door but didn't pay much attention to it so he proceeded with his sleep.

 

Thud, thud!

 

This time the noise was so much louder that Keith jumped slightly. There was no way he was getting away with it this time, no way, he though. 

 

He groaned and rolled to the other side covering himself with the blanket in the process.

"Keith! Come on!" His brother, Shiro, yelled from outside, his voice was loud and really annoying to Keith's ears. "It's getting late for school."

 

Keith smirked at the annoyment of his  brother, Oh music to my ears. He readjusted his position in bed but before his last movement,  Keith heard Shiro's footsteps going away each second turning slower. Is he gone?

But then he  heard them become louder and now he knew Shiro was outside the room again.

"I swear," he sounded SO serious about it, as if any threat would make Keith change of mind. "if you don't get out of bed now I'll call the police." 

Was he serious? Keith thought. He laughed underneath his sheets, no way in earth Shiro could do that. "Really? And tell them what?"

They had just moved here - to a small town in California - about 2 weeks ago. Due to Shiro's work as a teacher of millions of stuff, his skills were required in this part of the state. 

Keith had to leave it all, he was really really really– Who is he cheating Shiro is his all, his brother, friend, and only family.

And his only obstacle from keep sleeping.

They've just settled the whole stuff in their apartment and Keith really was so tired of moving boxes around. So school? Pfft nah. Sleep? Hell yes!

 

There was a really, really short silence and by short it means short. It was as if Shiro had it all planned.

"Oh," He said stuttering on purpose in the 'oh'. " don't you dare to test me, Keith."

Keith really didn't pay attention to him, he said nothing as an answer if you can call that an answer but out of the sudden he listened to  some dialing in a phone, was he really really serious? 

"Police, my brother-" he was interrupted by Keith, by getting out of his room as fast as his legs allowed him.  He snatched the phone out of his brother's grip and hang it up.

"Fine! You win." Keith's voice couldn't sound any more defeated and full of disappointment, school? Who wants to go to school?

 He nodded happily and headed to the kitchen while Keith was making his way to the bathroom, where  he took a slow shower and changed into some jeans, a black T- shirt and a gray hoodie.

 Keith got out and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He  saw Shiro drinking coffee while Reading the newspaper, pssh lame bro. He stared at Keith with a strange look and set his coffee down.

 "You're not going to school like that." He pointed at his clothes. Keith  grimaced at what  Shiro just said.

 "What's wrong with it?" Keith looked down at it and faced Shiro which had a it's obvious face.

 He bent his newspaper and walk immediately to his younger brother's room for what Keith could guess some clothes. A few seconds later, he came back and showed hims one of the shirts he grabbed. "How about this?"

 He was holding from sleeve to sleeve a red shirt with yellow letters that said "COOL FOR SCHOOL" and had some shades above the cringy phrase.

 The Korean stared at him in awe. "I hope you're kidding," Keith said totally rejecting the idea. "cause you better be, Shiro. I'd looked like a hot dog with this."

 He scoffed and showed h the other shirt that was the same or worse, it was a white tee that had black letters saying "THE COOL KID HAS ARRIVED"

 Shiro was smiling brightly while Keith just stared blankly at him pointing at the shirt. "You are expecting me, to do a great first impression with this?" Keith said taking the shirt off his hands. "I told you I will not wear anything you buy to me except for-"

 "The sweater I gave you..." Shiro's smile turns into a sad one and nostalgic.

 When Keith was 8 years old, he was taken to Foster care due to his parent's death. When he was in a really critical condition, Shiro took him  into a stable home and my only family, him.

 He gave me a sweater that day as a gift of welcome, from the second he gave it to him, Keith could feel  warmness and safeness with Shiro, and for the first time in his  short life he knew what it meant to have a family only if it was only a single person, Shiro taught him that and Keith feels as of he owea him his life for it.

 

It was a red sweater and it was hella big when he was that young, but over the years Keith kept growing up and it didn't fit anymore.

 "Yeah," Keith had a hole in his chest. He knew he still had Shiro, but it's just that it makes him feel nostalgic.

 "And that's why I fixed it."

 "What?" Keith couldn't turn at Shiro any faster, he was already holding the red sweater which was different since it looked that it was fitted for a his size probably big. "Is it..?"

 Shiro nodded. "Yes, it's the same one." Keith looked at him,.his eyes literally crawling out of their cavity, screaming how the hell? with them. "A student that calls himself 'The Tailor' helped me out with it."

 Keith couldn't believe his eyes, he  put it on fastly, leaving his combed hair into a big mess as if he just woke up again, but he  really didn't mind. " 'The Tailor', huh?" Shiro nodded laughing, leaning his head back.

 "He is one hell of a boy," He gave one final laugh. He grabbed his coat and glanced over at his watch. "come on is getting late for school."

 He motioned with his hand to walk over at the door and Keith did as he was told. Shiro opened the door and allowed the young one to walk out first, He  literally rushed to the stairs. The next time Shiro saw him, Keith was standing beside the car waiting for him to open it....

 "I thought you didn't want to go to school," he said staring at Keith weirdly at my sudden change of attitude since Keith had a smile plastered on his face if only he knew.

 

Shiro was so fatherly and so wise, but he was someone that got easily distracted,  Keith's smile grew even wider, when he searched the keys for opening the car which he didn't find. "and I thought you wanted me to have a good attitude," Keith said as he  threw him the keys of the car at him, he successfully caught them. "If you want I can change it back."

 He opened the car and got in and Keith did as well, "No, don't you're so fine that way." he exhaled from his nose as he smiled, his gaze was now focused on the road as he turned the car on. "Never change Keith."

 Keith looked over at him surprised, he  felt a warm feeling that went through hia chest then up to my face. Henbeamed while Keith looked over at him, "I won't."

 


	2. No Home school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith hates school but it's determine to improve his social skills and in less than a day he gets a friend and a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance appeara in this chapter by he'll participate in the next one

The muscly man driving, Shiro, had his  eyes  pasted to the road as Keith and him arrive to school.

All Keith could saw was a big mass of humans interacting with each other. Just what was that type of zoo, where people were  laughing, hitting, screaming, twerking, even slapping butts, at each other. He wanted to go home already.

Thank God Keith is not even in high school yet. He a middle schooler and just the thought that the buildings were in the same terrain freaked him out because that meant high school and junior high shared the campus. "Shiro," He muttered as his  kept looking what was outside the car. "I can't."

The young one heard that Shiro sighed, he patted Keith's head and readjusted the sweater he just gave him back this morning, "Keith, I know you're 14 and legions of people still scare you but, " He made a pause and ran a hand through his jaw up to his chin. "soon you'll be in high school, you'll have to deal with that and you better start training now."

"Training? Are you nuts?" Keith led his gaze to him, staring at Shiro with disbelief."What is this the army? I am socially suicidal, Shiro, means It's difficult for me to interact and establish friendships with other human beings. You're literally sending me to war as a helpless creature."

Shiro breathed in a lot of air, trying to find the correct words to convinced Keith. "Look, you can try and make some friends, and if you don't meet anyone that it's friendly to you at the end of the day, " he closed his eyes for a second and then proceeded "you'll receive education at home, but you have to at least try."

Keith couldn't hide the smile on his face it was literally saying 'Am I looking at Jesus Christ?' "Takashi Shirogane, are you saying, you'll homeschool me?" Shiro nodded and Keith couldn't control himself and yelled.

He  saw that this made some heads from outside the car turned to see at them, so Keithbsettled on his  seat and looked over at Shiro as he coughed into his small fist. "Deal."

Theybhooked hands and shook them, Keith grabbed his backpack and open the car slowly carefully setting his foot on the floor and then the other one, Amen. 

He closed the door behind him and closed his eyes, praying that nothing would happen to him and that he will return home with all of his body members. 

Keith could still hear the noise of everyone and since nothing happened he opened his eyes.

There was a smirking Shiro in front of him, "It's not so bad, Keith," he said walking backwards to the entrance of the school, "now go and make some friends, see ya in lunch." He found back his path walking normally locking the car from the keys.

Keith left the high school building and made his  way to the junior high one, that meant he forcefully  had to walk through the campus. Fudge.

The noise was killing his head and physical contact with strangers was making him so uncomfortable. Keith remembered that Shiro told him that he should at least try, so he decided to watch his  surroundings. He thought that maybe he could learn a few things.

He  lamentably looked over at the group that appeared to be the 'mean girls' they were all pink it made him wanna puke and hate pink. They were not an example. Skip.

 

The football guys, they looked like they could crush him with the tip of their finger. Scary. Skip.

 

Emo club, Keith is socially awkward but not emo and he obviously  doesn't use eyeliner but he likes MCR. Cool. 

 

Nerds, Keith can be  anything but good at Math or Physics they'll probably hate him. Skip.

 

Hippies, _uh no, just nope. No. Skip._

 

Dancers _, I'd love to dance but I don't think is a way of socialising. It's not like I'm going to say 'hey you *dances awesomely awkward*' probably gonna fail since I don't know how to dance but I'd love to learn. Probably I'll make friends if I get into the club. Nice. I'll take it into consideration._

 

Keith was making weird thinking faces but he was oblivious about it so he just kept observing and analyzing.

 

Suddenly he laid his  eyes, in a group  around 5 people, they looked what we could call, normal? They weren't dressed weirdly or were doing something in specific. 

But Keith's attention was dragged to this majestical sound of a guitar. It was a gut, playing the guitar, he had olive skin and dark brown hair his navy blue eyes were focused on the chords of the guitar and his smile looked pure as he changed the movement of his finger.

The light that was barely emitting upon him - since he was sitting under a tree - made him looked extremely handsome for Keith's taste and graciously pure.

 

He suddenly snapped out of it and decided to pay attention to the others, he was sitting next to a big guy and one with glasses.

Nevermind that, he couldn't stopped looking at the guitarist.

His fingers danced graciously against every string, his eyes not moving away from the chords.

 

Beautiful.

 

He  couldn't find any other fantastic word that would fit to this guy. Suddenly he stopped playing, he seemed to say something that made everyone laughed.

Except the guy with glasses he rolled his eyes and then smacked Mr. Beautiful on the head. Keith unconsciously giggled quietly and find himself staring without any shame.

 

Crap.

 

Keith wanted to know more about him, he seemed to be an easily sociable creature. Really, he wanted to learn how he could be so...intense.

From what Keith's eyes saw, he had two close friends and socialising came natural as if it was an organ or a part of him.

 

He wanted to learn that.

 

Finally, he made it to his classroom safely. This was his last year at junior high and Shiro didn't want him to spend it alone in hus graduation.

 

_Here we go._

 

"Hello, classroom." Their homeroom teacher came in, with a bright smile on her young face. "I'm Miss Grace and I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as your Math and French teacher."

 

Everyone exchanged a few words silently as she proceeded. "So, I know there are a few new students," she looked over at Keith and other students. "so I wanted to make a little dynamic, so you can get to know each other...Katie." She motioned to a girl with brown light hair to go in front.

She did and then nodded at whatever the teacher told her. "The dynamic consists on the new students, they'll be blindfolded and they will go around the classroom, they have to touch someone and that someone will spend the rest of the week with them."

 

_This is my chance._

 

Friends.

 

The classroom seemed excited and curious, Keith, himself accept he was  little curious about it. Even though he is not a fan of activities or exercises.

About 4 students and him were blindfolded, the teacher made them spin like crazy and then they were walking around the classroom all dizzy.

 

But then he stumbled on someone almost tripping, but they held him and made him steady.

He took his blindfold off and saw the girl from earlier, Katie. "Oh hell yeah!" She said it in a low voice and Keith pretended to  not hear."  Nothing, Is just That  I really wanted you to be my friend. You seem cool."

Keith literally paralyzed. "Really?" Was the first this that came out from his mouth."Wow."

 

Literally a person came in this gold plate as his new friend and Keith didn't even sweat for it.

She giggled and then she linked their arms together proudly. "You seem full of surprises."

 


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Lance  
> Lancw meets Keith and is going flirty about it.  
> Literally Evey on is warning Kath about Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters for now will be short but I promise that soon they will not be

Keith smiled at what she said, he felt this warm feeling inside his chest. He've made a good friend. Keith was sure of that.

"The only surprise you'll get from me is a surprise," Keith said ironically and supposedly serious. "So, don't get amaze when you see it."

Katie laughed. The teacher settled down the class and it proceeded with other games and dynamics.

He learned one thing about Katie that moment and it was that she  is a hoe for science and everything that had to do with technology.

Minutes later the bell rang telling everyone that it was time for lunch.

Keith picked his stuff and looked around as everyone left the room, Katie waited for him at the door and Keith smiled walking towards her. "Where is the cafeteria?" Keith asked her since she is supposed to give him a tour.

"We share it with high school since our is under construction..." She said somehow annoyed but happy at the same time. "still"

Keith pulled his  eyebrows together and glanced up at her lifting his shoulders up and saying, "why?"

He wanted to know why she sounded happy and annoyed, not why was a cafeteria under construction.

"Because." she said staring at Keith in disbelief while they walked together. "ours is still under construction. I just said that." She smiled at him and Keith chuckled.

Great. Now she thinks Keith is clueless, probably retarded. "Sorry, I meant that why is it annoying?" He explained himself with what he wanted to say. "you sounded happy not mentioning that you said it smiling. 'we share it with high school since our is under construction...still' " He pathetically imitated her, gaining a laugh from her.

"You're a bad imitator, " she pointed out, eyes on her path now. She held a finger up in Keith's direction and said, "I'm hotter than that."

He laughed loudly and so did she, they arrived at the cafeteria - which was so god damn full of teenagers and preteens and then there is where Keith asked again. "so why?" He asked once again and obviously, she knew what Keith was talking about.

"Oh," she said as if he triggered the memory back on, "'cause I get to see my brother. I mean, we will be together next year but I just like being with him. He knows how to cheer me up."

Keith nodded understanding her. Shiro was exactly the same, even if he was annoying it cheered him up since it mostly consists in bad jokes and bad comebacks. "Yeah, I understand my brother is the same, annoying but likable."

"Haha, yeah," she raised her eyebrows looking downwards relating to what he  saidKeith smiled at what she said, he felt this warm feeling inside his chest. He've made a good friend. Keith was sure of that.

 

"The only surprise you'll get from me is a surprise," Keith said ironically and supposedly serious. "So, don't amaze when you see it."

 

Katie laughed. The teacher settled down the class and it proceeded with other games and dynamics. He learned one thing about Katie that moment and it was that she  is a hoe for science and everything that had to do with technology.

 

Minutes later the bell rang telling everyone that it was time for lunch. Keith picked his stuff and looked around as everyone left the room, Katie waited for him at the door and Keith smiled walking towards her.

 

"Where is the cafeteria?" Keith asked her since she is supposed to give him a tour.

"We share it with high school since our is under construction..." She said somehow annoyed but happy at the same time. "still"

 

Keith pulled his  eyebrows together and glanced up at her lifting his shoulders up and saying, "why?" He wanted to know why she sounded happy and annoyed, not why was a cafeteria under construction.

"Because." she said staring at Keith in disbelief while they walked together. "ours is still under construction. I just said that."

 

She smiled at him and Keith chuckled. Great. Now she thinks Keith is clueless, probably retarded. "Sorry, I meant that why is it annoying?" He explained himself with what he wanted to say. "you sounded happy not mentioning that you said it smiling. 'we share it with high school since our is under construction...still' " He pathetically imitated her, gaining a laugh from her.

 

"You're a bad imitator, " she pointed out, eyes on her path now. She held a finger up in Keith's direction and said, "I'm hotter than that."

 

He laughed loudly and so did she, they arrived at the cafeteria - which was so god damn full of teenagers and preteens and then there is where Keith asked again. "so why?" He asked once again and obviously, she knew what Keith was talking about.

"Oh," she said as if he triggered the memory back on, "'cause I get to see my brother. I mean, we will be together next year but I just like being with him. He knows how to cheer me up."

 

Keith nodded understanding her. Shiro was exactly the same, even if he was annoying it cheered h up since it mostly consists in bad jokes and bad comebacks. "Yeah, I understand my brother is the same, annoying but likable."

 

"Haha, yeah," she raised her eyebrows looking downwards relating to what he  said. We had our meals already so Katie started walking and Keith just followed her going on with the conversation. He  really had no idea where they were going but he didn't really pay attention. "anyway, who's your brother?"

 

"Oh, he is a teacher here actually," Katie's expression changed into an amused one, scrunching her eyebrows together tilting her head to the side looking at Keith.

"Really? What's his name?" she asked setting down her meal on a table which she just sat and he did the same thing without hesitation.

 

"Shirogane Takashi."

 

After the words left his mouth, Keith saw that someone was sitting next to Katiw, he had brown hair and glasses, he looked familiar to Keith's eyes. Probably Katie's brother. In fact they looked like twins. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

 

Keith frowned confused, but regardless he answered, "Shirogane Takashi, why?"

 

His eyes widened as he got up from his chair to move closer to Keith. Man! this guy was weird. "As in Mr. Shirogone?"

"Excuse me, what?" Keith said so he could repeat himself maybe he heard him wrong. Did he just said 'Shirogone'?

 

"Mr. Shirogone," a new voice said, surprisingly it was this big guy sitting next to Keith. He wore a bandana around his head and looked extremely friendly (and greedy for food since his plate was full and he was stealing from Katie's) "we called him that becayse 2 weeks ago when the year started he only  asKeith smiled at what she said, he felt this warm feeling inside his chest. He've made a good friend. Keith was sure of that.

 

"The only surprise you'll get from me is a surprise," Keith said ironically and supposedly serious. "So, don't amaze when you see it."

 

Katie laughed. The teacher settled down the class and it proceeded with other games and dynamics. He learned one thing about Katie that moment and it was that she  is a hoe for science and everything that had to do with technology.

 

Minutes later the bell rang telling everyone that it was time for lunch. Keith picked his stuff and looked around as everyone left the room, Katie waited for him at the door and Keith smiled walking towards her.

 

"Where is the cafeteria?" Keith asked her since she is supposed to give him a tour.

 

"We share it with high school since our is under construction..." She said somehow annoyed but happy at the same time. "still"

 

Keith pulled his  eyebrows together and glanced up at her lifting his shoulders up and saying, "why?" He wanted to know why she sounded happy and annoyed, not why was a cafeteria under construction.

 

"Because." she said staring at Keith in disbelief while they walked together. "ours is still under construction. I just said that."

 

She smiled at him and Keith chuckled. Great. Now she thinks Keith is clueless, probably retarded. "Sorry, I meant that why is it annoying?" He explained himself with what he wanted to say. "you sounded happy not mentioning that you said it smiling. 'we share it with high school since our is under construction...still' " He pathetically imitated her, gaining a laugh from her.

 

"You're a bad imitator, " she pointed out, eyes on her path now. She held a finger up in Keith's direction and said, "I'm hotter than that."

 

He laughed loudly and so did she, they arrived at the cafeteria - which was so god damn full of teenagers and preteens and then there is where Keith asked again. "so why?" He asked once again and obviously, she knew what Keith was talking about.

 

"Oh," she said as if he triggered the memory back on, "'cause I get to see my brother. I mean, we will be together next year but I just like being with him. He knows how to cheer me up."

 

Keith nodded understanding her. Shiro was exactly the same, even if he was annoying it cheered h up since it mostly consists in bad jokes and bad comebacks. "Yeah, I understand my brother is the same, annoying but likable."

 

"Haha, yeah," she raised her eyebrows looking downwards relating to what he  said. We had our meals already so Katie started walking and Keith just followed her going on with the conversation. He  really had no idea where they were going but he didn't really pay attention. "anyway, who's your brother?"

 

"Oh, he is a teacher here actually," Katie's expression changed into an amused one, scrunching her eyebrows together tilting her head to the side looking at Keith.

 

"Really? What's his name?" she asked setting down her meal on a table which she just sat and he did the same thing without hesitation.

 

"Shirogane Takashi."

 

After the words left his mouth, Keith saw that someone was sitting next to Katiw, he had brown hair and glasses, he looked familiar to Keith's eyes. Probably Katie's brother. In fact they looked like twins. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

 

Keith frowned confused, but regardless he answered, "Shirogane Takashi, why?"

 

His eyes widened as he got up from his chair to move closer to Keith. Man! this guy was weird. "As in Mr. Shirogone?"

 

"Excuse me, what?" Keith said so he could repeat himself maybe he heard him wrong. Did he just said 'Shirogone'?

 

"Mr. Shirogone," a new voice said, surprisingly it was this big guy sitting next to Keith. He wore a bandana around his head and looked extremely friendly (and greedy for food since his plate was full and he was stealing from Katie's) "we called him that because 2 weeks ago when the year started he only assisted one day  to classes and he barely showed up in the second week, haha, we tease him about it all time."

 

Keith laughed loudly, poor Shiro. He can barely deal with Keith now imagine a full classroom with this type of students. "I know right, we are awesome." Katie's brother said making a pause to feel proud of himself, "by the way I'm Matt, he is Hunk and the one faking to be quiet, it's Lance."

 

Keith saluted Matt and Hunk but when he stopped to greet the last guy, he completely froze. It was him. Impossible. _No way. No. No. No. NO! I definitely remember him..._

 

It was the guy he was fantasizing about, the extremely handsome and sexy guy who was celestially playing the guitar a few hours ago. That's why Matt and Hunk looked so familiar to Keith.

 

Keith just said a small 'hi' and led his gaze to his food, he could feel his eyes piercing on Keith but thank God he continued with the conversation.

Lance, looked over at Matt and then at Keith, _shoot_. "He is also the best teacher in school," he smirked while he  kept looking at Keith and he just gulped silently keeping his gaze down but also looking at Lance every second. "Matt also thinks he is the hottest."

 

"I don't!" He yelled drawing attention from other students, Matt looked embarrassed and spoke again with his voice low. "I just think he is handsome since all our teachers look like they came from a museum."

 

"Sure thing," Lance said playing with his food, he looked over at Keith, again.  As if he was suggesting something."What do you think, Mullet?"

 

Warmth ran fastly to Keith's cheeks and not because he  blushing, psh no - well besides that- because he just called him Mullet, was he making fun of it?

 

"Lance!" Katie said in a loud tone catching up the attention of everyone in the table. "what did we say about putting nicknames?"

 

"We said," he grabbed a piece of chicken from his salad and pointed at Katie with it. "We'd call you Pidge." He ate his chicken proudly.

 

Keith couldn't help but giggled silently and Hunk laughed loudly not caring, while Matt was between them trying to settle down things between them. Katie threw a tortilla at Lance and again they all laughed.

 

Well except Lance and Katie.

 

A few minutes later, Lance's attention was now on Keith. He hated it but he liked it. "Now can you let me ask..." He turned to Keith in silence extending his hand - pointing at Keith - a really really (from what he could observe) cocky grin. "What's your name, pretty?"

 

_What?_

 

"Uh, I," He started stuttering embarrased and obviously not blushing, "Ke-Keith, Keith Kogane."

 

"Keith," he raised his eyebrow and open his mouth to say something but it wasn't what Keith expected, "Ouch!!"

 

He yelled in pain. He saw Matt glaring at him and Katie and Hunk holding their laughter, again, what? "Lance, don't you dare..."

 

From what he saw, Matt probably hit him and was warning Lance something. Lance rubbed his foot and pouted,

"I just asked for his name!"

 

Matt crossed his arms over his chest and hummed with incredibility about Lance's words. "Sure thing."

 

"I'm telling the truth!"

 

Katie and Hunk burst out laughing.

They both remained in silence and said nothing more. Keith glanced over at Lance, who was looking at Keith  from his chest - since he could only see that - to his face, Lance smirked from what the Korean understood seductively.

 

_was he cheking me out?_

 

_Oh, shit._

 

 

Matt crossed his arms over his chest and hummed with incredibility about Lance's words. "Sure thing."

 

"I'm telling the truth!"

 

Katie and Hunk burst out laughing.

 

They both remained in silence and said nothing more. Keith glanced over at Lance, who was looking at Keith  from his chest - since he could only see that - to his face, Lance smirked from what the Korean understood seductively.

 

_Was he checking me out?_

 

Oh, shit.


	4. Rolo & Nyma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a wild beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request always welcome!
> 
> Feel free to point out mistakes.
> 
> Most of the time I double check the chapter but I'm so tired - cause I do it right after I finish it - that it would be nice if someone help me out as an editor.
> 
> Please let me know if you're interested
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance stared at the raven haired boy in front of him. He placed his hand under his own chin. Matt was still mad about it.

 

_What was his deal?_

 

Keith... Lance like his name. Besides it suit him, he was... Adorable.

Matt was talking with Pidge and Hunk, Keith and Lance chatted a while.

 

Out of the naked sudden Hunk whispered "Be careful with him." To Keith.

Keith frowned and looked at Hunk confused. _What is he talking about?_

 

Lance saw it but didn't listen. Hunk was best friend's with Lance but he recognized that Lance's life isn't really that organized.

They even fought a couple of times because Hunk said that Lance was hurting other people and unconsciously himself. But Lance didn't listen he said it was his life and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

So Hunk stopped for the sake of Lance and their friendship.

 

Lance sighed. He liked Keith. He is sexually adorable and it tured him on. Lance loves girls but he also thinks, why not boys? He thinks Keith is sexy and all but he has no time to deal with a virgin.

 

_But I do exceptions._

 

"So," this time Keith spoke loud enough to hear him. "My brother? Hot?" He smirked.

 

Lance liked him three times more now. Teasing Matt is priceless.

 

Matt blushed furiously and started acting 'normal' if you could call it normal. "W-what no pssh, why would I? Wh-Why would you think that?"

 

"Maybe is the fact that your blood it's boiling in your cheeks right now," Katie said smiling devilishly.

 

Lance elbowed Matt and put his arm around his neck. "Don't worry, now that Keith is here," he pointed at Keith and smiled at him on purpose. "Your chances with Mr. Hottie Shirogone are higher. Right, Keith?"

 

Now the 3 of them turn to Keith - Hunk went for more food - his cheeks were lightly pink. Lancen noticed that he was trying to keep his gaze mostly on Pidge and Matt. He was avoiding Lance's.

 

He nodded still smiling triumphantly but forcing himself... _Hmph, weird._ "Of course, what would you like to know?"

 

"Really?!" Matt jumped out of happiness, how dumb. Lance couldn't still believe he is a 5 stars student he is oblivious to most of the things.

 

"Someone just admitted his crush," he said accusingly. "On Mr. Hottie." burring his own elbow into Matt's stomach.

 

Matt breathed in so loud and then exhaled for a really long time, he frowned but force himself to smile awkwardly.

 

Oh man, what a joy! His face was priceless. Matt gazed over at Keith and Katie. "Where's Hunk? Oh right! He went for more food, oh poor him, the food must be heavy!" He sounded serious but they all knew he was just trying to get out of the uncomfortable situation. "I should go and help him about, nice to meet you Keith!" and just like that, faster than The Flash he was gone.

 

"Seriously Lance?" Katie said to him, they were now sitting next to each other, she was fun to tease too - for Lance - but not as much as Matt and making Keith blush.

 

"Meh, he'll get over it," Lance looked at his watch to check the time. He had to leave soon since he had to return Rolo's Chemistry book. "I have to go soon but before I go, I want to know more about Keith."

 

The corner of his eyes crinkled, he was smiling. He crossed his arms over the table and looked at Lance defiantly. "What do you want to know?" Damn, where did all that confidence come from?

 

Keith put all his strength into not blush or feel intimidated by those looks. He needed to try.

 

"Thinking about it, we really didn't talk much," Katie narrow her eyes at Keith stealing his gaze from Lance.

 

"Ask away."

 

"Hmm, let's go with the basics," Lance said. "How old are you? When's your birthday? Where did you born?"

 

"Lance, that's not basic it's creepy," Katie said her face showing some type of disgust and concern. " You sound like a pedophile trying to get information from a kid."

 

AnLance stared at the raven haired boy in front of him. He placed his hand under his own chin. Matt was still mad about it.

 

What was his deal?

 

Keith... Lance like his name. Besides it suit him, he was... Adorable.

 

Matt was talking with Pidge and Hunk, Keith and Lance chatted a while. Out of the naked sudden Hunk whispered "Do not trust him." To Keith 

Keith frowned and looked at Hunk confused. What is he talking about?

 

Hunk knew Lance wasn't perfect but he knew that he was someone yo be careful with. They've discussed about every boner that Lance had  2 out of 10 people get eemotionally hurt. He gets laid whenever he wants to and whoever he wants to.

At the end Hunk didn't want to out their friendship at steak so he just warned him and reminded him how awful his actions were.

 

Lance saw it but didn't listen. Hunk was best friend's with Lance but he recognized that Lance's life isn't really that organized.

 

Lance sighed. He liked Keith. He was sexually adorable and it turns me on. Lance loves girls but he also thinks why not boys? He thinks Keith is sexy and all but he has no time to deal with a virgin.

 

But I do exceptions.

 

"So," this time Keith spoke loud enough to hear him. "My brother? Hot?" He smirked.

 

Lance liked him three times more now.

 

Matt blushed furiously and started acting 'normal' if you could call it normal. "W-what no pssh, why would I? Why would you think that?"

 

"Maybe is the fact that your blood it's boiling in your cheeks right now," Katie said smiling devilishly.

 

Lance elbowed Matt and put his arm around his neck. "Don't worry now that Keith is here," he pointed at Keith and smiled at him on purpose. "Your chances with Mr. Hottie Shirogone are high. Right, Keith?"

 

Now the 3 of them turn to Keith - Hunk went for more food - his cheeks were lightly pink. Lancen noticed that he was trying to keep his gaze mostly on Pidge and Matt. He was avoiding Lance's.

 

He nodded still smiling triumphantly but forcing himself... Hmph, weird. "Of course, what would you like to now?"

 

"Really?!" Matt jumped out of happiness, how dumb. Lance couldn't still believe he is a 5 stars student he is oblivious to most of the things.

 

"Someone just admitted his crush," he said accusingly. "On Mr. Hottie." burring his own elbow into Matt's stomach.

 

Matt breathed in so loud and then exhaled for a really long time, he frowned but force himself to smile awkwardly.

 

Oh man, what a joy! His face was priceless. He gazed over at Keith and Katie. "Where's Hunk? Oh right! He went for more food, oh poor him, the food must be heavy!" He sounded serious but they all knew he was just trying to get out of the uncomfortable situation. "I should go and help him about, nice to meet you Keith!" and just like that, faster than The Flash he was gone.

 

"Seriously Lance?" Katie said to him, they were now sitting next to each other, she was fun to tease too - for Lance - but not as much as Matt and making Keith blush.

 

"Meh, he'll get over it," Lance looked at his watch to check the time. He had to leave soon since he had to return Rolo's Chemistry book. "I have to go soon but before I go, I want to know more about Keith."

 

The corner of his eyes crinkled, he was smiling. He crossed his arms over the table and looked at Lance defiantly. "What do you want to know?" Damn, where did all that confidence come from?

 

Keith put all his strength into not blush or feel intimidated by those looks. He needed to try.

 

"Thinking about it, we really didn't talk much," Katie narrow her eyes at Keith stealing his gaze from Lance.

 

"Ask away."

 

"Hmm, let's go with the basics," Lance said. "How old are you? When's your birthday? Where did you born?"

 

"Lance, that's not basic it's creepy," Katie said her face showing some type of disgust and concern. " You sound like a pedophile trying to get information from a kid." 

 

Lance rolled his eyes and heard Keith chuckling, "I'm 14 years old, my birthday is on November 20 and I was born in Texas."

 

"Woah, we've got a cowboy, yeehaw!" Lance yelled teasingly And Keith frowned and soon Lance stopped by Katie stepping on his foot harshly. "Ouch!"

 

"How long did you live there ?" Pidge said as if her foot never touched Lance's aggressively. Damn girl. " You don't seem to have an accent or something."

 

"Right after I was born, my family and I moved out to South Korea for a few years." He explained smiling, but his smile seemed to be forced, did he not liked it here?

 

"Really? Do you know how to-"

 

"Speak Korean?" Keith interrupted his sentence as if many people have asked him the same question right after he told them he went to live in South Korea. " Yeah a little bit, I don't remember much."

 

"That's awesome, why don't you join our club?" Lance asked, __maybe they could get closer like that.

 

"A club?"

 

"Matt and Lance go to this language club," Katie explained to him. "French, German, Spanish, Advanced English and Italian."

 

"Sounds awesome." Keith seemed quite surprised while nodding.

 

"And I'm the president of the club and we'd like some of your Korean knowledge." Lance extended his hand towards Keith trying to impressed him  with the word 'president' which he succeeded to. Keith grabbed Lance's hand and shook it.

 

"Sure-" he made a pause, they were still holding hands. "Do you know all those languages? I mean you're the president."

 

Lance nodded smirking at him, and he  saw it! The blush. He pulled Keith's hand and kissed it. His eyes widen and pulled his hand back to him. "Are you surprised because I speak 5 languages or because I kissed your hand?"

 

Lance received no answer but a smack of Katie. Fuck. He rubbed his head and picked up his stuff. "Anyways, I have to give Rolo's stuff back to him, see you later Pidge... Keith."

 

"Tell him I say hi." Katie said smiling, ooh did she have a thing for Rolo?

 

"And I'll say you love him, too."

 

"Lance, no. Just. No." she rolled her eyes dismissing Lance. Or maybe she didn't have a thing for him.

 

He waved at them, Keith still was blushing when he waved back at Lance. The last thing Lance saw was him talking with Katie.

 

Anyways, he made his way out of the cafeteria possibly checking out some chicks and possibly watching Matt and Hunk heading back to the table, Matt looked annoyed. Lance laughed at the thought of him denying his feelings for Mr. Takashi.

 

The library was lonely except for  2 of his favorite childhood dorks, Rolo and Nyma. They were  friends since forever but ever since they got into high school Lance got his friends and they got theirs, they say Lance have  become a jerk but they still love him

 

He walked over to where they were, and sit next to the girl with blonde buns over her head. "New style?" He  asked. Nyma was beautiful, she had gray deep eyes and nice features but he'd never think of her in that way. Lance consider her his sister.

"New jerk shirt?" She said not drifting her gaze away from her book, he put his arm around her and looked over at his blue shirt, what was wrong with it?

 

"This shirt cost me 20 dlls," Lance pointed out staring at her, to see any kind of expression but he saw none.

"And my shoes 7 dlls," She was now looking at Lance with a smugly smile plastered on her face, " I think both of us were fooled."

 

He laughed at her joke, "Good one." Lance breathed. " You'll never lose your touch."

She closed her book and shrugged, "I'd never, I had the best teacher."

"I know right, I'm the best." Lance said proudfully.

 

"I think she's talking about me." He heard a deep familiar voice. It came from a white-haired guy totally dyed hair. Totally the opposite of Nyma, he was ugly and disgusting and weird and... Who was Lance cheating? Rolo is hot and handsome not to mention smart.

 

"Ha! you wish!" Lance pulled Nyma closer, she hit Lance, and then threw a a book at Rolo.

 

"I'm talking about none of you," She frowned at the same time making her buns move downwards for such a strong movement on her face. " You both are idiots. I was talking about Pidge."

 

"But you two just met 3 years ago." Lance reminded her while Rolo was rubbing his face from the book that Nyma threw at him. "We know each other since like forever."

 

"Exactly and I'm still learning from her, 'Intelligence equals power'." She closed her eyes and said that with such diciplined as if she would've never forget those words.

 

"Whatever, by the way, she says hi." Lance sat back at the chair since when he got hit he fell off. 

 

"Tell her we want to see her, it's been to long." Rolo said and Lance smirked. " Did you just see her?"

 

"Yes, she has this new hot Korean friend." As soon as Lance's words left his mouth they rolled their eyes and sighed.

 

"Not again Lance," Nyma frowned. "Stop thinking everyone is hot, then you keep telling us to stop calling you a fuck boy."

 

"When you are actually worse." Rolo said and Nyma immedaitely agreed.

 

Lance slammed my head against the table and murmured words but the ones that they could hear were, " I'm not a fuck boy."

 

"Whatever, just stop messing with everyone," She put her hand on his shoulder and her expression was worry-some, Lance sighed. "and stopped getting laid."

 

"I can't live without sex," he  shook his head closing his eyes, they wanted him  to stop doing what he most like in the whole world. "Sex is amazing."

 

"Yeah but," Rolo's turn was now on. " Sex is about doing it with the person you like not with every person that stands in front of you."

 

And just like that the old lady, the librarian, was precisely in front of me setting books on the shelf. " Would you rephrase that please?"

 

Lance shooked his head and turned back to them. Nyma couldn't hold back the giggles and Rolo just smiled. "Whatever man just stay out of trouble, would you?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Lance said and that was the statement that provoke such a large silence in the room. "But he is so sexually adorable, I can't-"

 

"Lance!" Nyma yelled-whispered and he covered myself with his  arms since she looked like she was about to hit him again. " If he is Katie's friend that means he is younger do not toy with him,"

 

"Okay, okay!" Lance sighed. "Geez, by the way, I was going to give you this back, Rolo." He grabbed his book out of his back pack and immeadiatly handed it over to him. "Thanks man, it really helped me out."

 

"Anytime, bro." He smiled. "Oh tell Katie that we want to meet her knew friend if it's possible."

 

"Yeah! That'd be awesome." Nyma aggreed.

 

"Sure, I'll tell her, I think next Fridayis the reunion at Matt's house," he remembered and shared the information with them, Matt wouldn't mind. "You guys coming?"

 

"Sure, we'll be there." Rolo said going to the nearest bookshelf and grabbing a book of Robots & Stuff.

 

"Awesome, see you later guys."

 

Before Lance left, he promised Nyma that he would be heading staright to class, but he felt so bad for lying to her cause at the moment, _I feel really really horny._

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch came to an end, Katie and Keith cleaned the table they sat on and left. Their classroom wasn't that far so they decided that they would take their time to arrive since they could chat about things they like and to-get-to-know-each-other stuff.

 

"Hey, um, Keith." She said while they were walking to their classroom. "Can I ask you something?"

 

Keith looked over at her and his smile started fading away since her face looked serious about it. "Sure, anything, shoot."

"Okay," she murmured. Silence reigned while she was thinking, probably how to ask him. "I'll just go straight to the point, okay?"

 

Keith frowned and readjusted the backpack on his shoulders. "Okay." He nodded.

"A..Are you casually...." she prolonged the 'casually' for like 2 minutes. "like, might there be a chance, probability, or anything that maybe you are...into boys?

 

_Well shit_.

 

For the last 3 years Keith have contemplated that, his first crush was on a boy but he kinda had a bad experience with it. His first kiss was with a boy and hell he liked it but he wasn't sure of it because maybe that could be like one time thing. Then Lance, Keith thinks- no he knows that Lance is sinfully hot and his looks are like forbidden to this reality besides Katie just saw Keith going red about every thing that Lance said even if he tried to fight it.

Should he tell her? They just met like today but she looks nice and trust able, if she asked maybe is because she has the doubt is not like she would stop being friends with him, right?

 

Keith grimaced without looking at her, they kept walking. "Maybe, uh, I mean," he sighed. "I'm not sure."

 

She nodded than smiling a little, she looked warm. "That's awesome."

 

"Why asking?" If Keith answered her question she could answer his. Keith didn't want to look surprise for the 'acceptance' since her brother has a crush on a teacher which happens to be Shiro, Keith's brother.

 

"Well, because you blushed at lunch at what Lance said." She played with her fingers looking at them while talking. ."and the mullet."

 

Keith ran his fingers through his hair until the tip of it taking his mullet into his hands protectively. "What is wrong with it?"

 

"OH! Nothing it looks wonderful." Katie said honestly and Keith could perceived it, so why? "It's just that it makes you look gay, no offense."

 

Keith breathed as to stay in his calm zone. "Okay..."

 

"Sooo?" By know she had a smug grin and her eyes all over Keith.

 

"So what?"

 

"About Lance..."

 

"Oh, yeah." Keith tried to stay emotionless about the topic so he shrugged and lied. "I'm really sensible everything makes me go red."

 

"Haha," she laughed softly and there it was, the silence. Her laughing was short and soon she frowned at Keith, worried. "Just be careful, okay?"

 

"With what?" His eyebrow lift itself involuntarily as he turned to look at Katie. _Why would she say_ _that_ _?_

 

"With Lance." She said but kept analyzing what words to choose so she wouldn't scare him off. "He is fun and all but don't fall in his game."

 

"What game?" Every sentence Katie said intrigued him more but, fall in his game? Keith barely met him today.

 

"He, um... He've never had a serious relationship and clearly doesn't intent to." She smiled with sadness. "His hobbies is having sex with anyone that fulfill his tastes... So watch out."

 

She made a pause so Keith could analyze the words she just said."So, is he into boys?"

 

"He's bi." Katie confirmed his doubt. "He loves girls but he worships good sex, so.."

 

Keith scrunched his eyebrows creating thin wrinkles on his forehead. "He will have it as long as it's good?", Keith said every word with disbelief.

 

"Exactly," Katie sighed and they stopped walking as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm telling you this cause even I fell for his game once."

 

"Jesus the avenger, what?!" Keith gasped with all the air that his lungs could possibly contain, lifting his eyebrows in surprise.

 

"Yeah, we didn't kiss or anything," she clarified and as soon as she did Keith's shoulders relaxed. "I just though he liked me but..."

 

"But? What?!" At this point Keith was going ballistic, _Katie and Lance?! No freaking way._

 

"Nyma, one of his friends told me," Katie had a face of disgust in her face just by thinking about Lance and her. "Thank God he told me."

 

 

Before Keith could react with something like 'Clusterfuck!' Their teacher asaw them and warned them that class was about to begin and so class began and the teacher explained the Math exercises and soon the whole class was in silence working.

Keith's mind was off. He couldn't stop thinking about Katie's words, it kinda didn't make sense. Lance was super nice and _cock_ y and a _douche_ but he seemed to be a great friend.

Maybe he made mistakes in the past and now nobody believes in him? But he saw how he was looking at every girl and then went back to flirting with Keith, that was just awful.

 

_Ughhh_.

 

He is just so hot, to Keith's eyes, his arms, his smile, his eyes. No! _Keith,_ _don't_ _you let prince charming charm you with his charm._

Or maybe Keith was just overreacting about it , maybe he was just flirting pointlessly maybe no harm intended? Innocent flirting?

 

_Well damn it._

 

Suddenly Miss Grace pulled Keith out alive from his thoughts. "Keith?"

 

"Yes Miss?"

 

"Would you do me a favor and take this to Mr. Takashi's P.E office?" She asked in a soft voice Keith could not deny.

 

He smiled at the sound of his brother's name, he didn't know where his office was but he'll manage himself for sure. "Sure, Miss." He grabbed the papers she gave him and headed out of the classroom.

Keith walked through the campus observing everyone.

 

Eventually he didn't know where he was, so Keith stopped walking and just looked around like a lost puppy.

He was mentally cursing at Katie for never getting that tour.

 

"Lost something?" Keith heard a male voice asking. He spun on his heel to face the stranger, well today was his lucky day.

He had white-blond hair, which looked really good on him. His eyebrows where brown and it gave him a really good good look. Oh, and he is tall...really tall like Lance.

 

"Well if you mean my desire to come to school, well yeah, I lost something." Keith said sarcastically trying to gain a smile which he successfully did.

 

"Funny." He stated. "Well I'm Rolo and I'd like to offer myself as a map."

 

"Hey, 'Rolo and I'd like to offer myself as a map' I'm Keith, nice to meet you." He mocked and extended his hand forward to Rolo. He laughed a bit louder this time and huffed.

 

Rolo shook his hand and stare at Keith processing his  very well defined features. "Haha," he kept laughing and then calmed himself. "Just call me Rolo."

 

"Sure I will," Keith smiled at him. "I'd be way to lazy to say all that again."

 

"I like you, you're Katie's friend if I'm correct." They stopped shaking hands and Keith nodded.

_How am I making human interaction so fast!_ "Yeah, I'm new in here."

 

"Yeah, Lance talked about you. Besides you have a sticker that has your name on it" Rolo pointed at his chest and Keith turned to the sticker Miss Grace gave him earlier to not forget his name. "He said you were pretty but... Wow."

Keith scrunched his eyebrow and the corner of his eyes crinkled since he was still smiling oddly "Excuse me?"

 

"Y..You're beautiful.." Rolo mumbled under his breath and keith could barely listen to him. 

 

"What..?" At this point Keith was really confused all he wanted was to get some papers to his brother's office and possibly become friends with Rolo.

 

 But...first of all, if he didn't heard wrong, Lance said he was pretty... couldn't earth just swallow Keith! He put all his will and even summon magic to not blush.

 

Rolo tried to get his face straight which didn't succeed but he just kept on talking. "I mean I'll show you the way, I'm sorry," he shook his head and squeeze his eyes shut. " Where do you wanna go again?"

 

Keith said, "To the P.E offices."

 

Rolo nodded and placed his hand on Keith's back barely touching it as he guided him to his destination.

 

The way to his destination wasn't quiet. They talked about how is that he knew Katie and Lance, and how much he and his sister Nyma were excited to meet Keith.

Soon they arrived at the entrance of the P.E building. "Thanks, Rolo."

 

He seemed taken off of guard since Keith called him by his name. He smiled. "No problem, I have football practice later anyways."

 

"Ha ha." Keith laughed softly. "See you later?"

 

"Loved to." Rolo smile and something inside Keith moved because of the sudden praise. It was innocent.

 

Keith focused on his task and walked to the office but there were a lot of them for each different sport He opened the one that he thought it was and God blessed his eyes.

Keith saw two horny teenagers making out, a curl blonde girl and a tall muscly brunet...a brunet.

_Jesus the avenger, it couldn't be him._

 

They were about to take their clothes off, and the brunet turned at the door as soon as Keith opened it. "Fuck." He murmured and closed the door as fast as possible.

_That_ _was_ _Lance_ _._ _Lance_ _McClain_


	6. Chapter 6

Lance hates Physics. Miss Units (Lance calls her that) doesn't knows how to talk because every  time she says units or meters or speed or anything that has a S, she spits a tiny amount of saliva at his face.

Besides he is not really in a good humor since a _certain_ _someone_ interrupted his make out session with Jessie or Leslie or Riley. To be honest Lance  didn't who she was he has a really bad memory.

Right after Keith interrupted he left as if he seen a ghost, He didn't even receive an apology!

 

_How rude._

 

Unconsciously Lance was smirking about his dirty thoughts when Mrs. Units caught his attention.

 

"Mr. McClain." Lance could barely understand her.. _Speak like a normal person, god!_ "What did Sarah say?"

Lance swore to every religious figure that after she stated that sentence it felt as if he took a shower of saliva. _Disgusting_.

"I don't know."

She then scolded Lance for not paying attention and blah blah blah.

 

School passed and thankfully it was time to returned home but Lance had to waited for his friends at the entrance of the school before he left. Keith looked what he could call innocent, pure, angelical,etc. The kid himself isn't even aware about his majestically features and honestly Lance thought that was adorable but he didn't have time for convincing Keith to do something with him, he'd probably refuse and reject him. It's not like he'd been reject before, in fact, he doesn't even remember the last time he had a girlfriend...

Speaking of which he found Keith with Katie at the entrance of the school

 

"Hey asshole," Katie clearly called out for Lance. "Where's my brother? We need to get home earlier."

He shrugged saying that he didn't know. "Haven't spoke to him since lunch, he's probably with Hunk."

"Are you coming next week?" She asked rapidly.

 

Lance noticed that Keith was awfully quiet he probably felt uncomfortable with what happened.

He stared at Keith as he answered Katie, "Sure I am...Are you coming Keith?"

As if Lance just snapped him out of his thoughts he answered almost immediately. "Yeah, of course." to be honest Keith didn't heard jack about what they said.

"Great, I'll go find my brother." Katie said, she hugged Keith and waved at Lance and _pu_ ff she was gone.

 

Keith turned around as if he was about to leave. _Oh he better not!_ "Keith, where are you going?"

He didn't turn at Lance immediately but a few seconds later he was facing Lance. "Oh, I umm, I was uh," he stared at Keith waiting for him to stop mumbling and say a logical sentence. "I was going to look for my brother too."

"So soon? Katie is gonna come back." Lance said. "We are all walking home together maybe grab some snacks or something. Why don't you come?"

 

"Oh he'd loved too." A deep and familiar voice replied for Keith. It was his all lovely brother Shiro, answering from all the fucking nowhere "Don't you Keith?"

Keith looked over at Shiro and frowned. _He will not, not this time_ "Actually-"

 

"See, he's in." He patted Keith's back and start walking to the parking lot checking his watch. "Be home at 6, don't be late." Shiro always did this kind of stuff, always without his consent it was like a borther battle, Keith didn't do his chores to bother Shiro and in exchange SHiro would make Keith do stuff he didn't like.

"Great." Lance perfectly heard him mutter under his breath but pretend that he didn't.

 

"What?"

 

"Oh nothing." Keith forced a smile and walk next to him. "I guess now we are _all_ walking home together." he said the 'all' loudly to make sure he wasn't walking home alone with Lance. 

"Well it's just Hunk, you, and me." Lance confirmed and  Keith felt his shoulders getting loose since they were probably tense. It's barely the first day and Lance was already making him anxious and worried, would it always be like that if they became friends or would the tension fade away eventually?

 

"Cool."

 

Lance smirked he knew Hunk didn't live far so most of the time walking to Keith's home would be spent with Lance alone. "Hey, so about earlier-"

"I saw nothing." He quickly interrupted Lance from a further explanation. To be honest Keith didn't want to know about it, he felt uncomfortable about the topic and they are barely speaking out

"Yes you did, Keith." He narrowed his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. This guy besides pure, innocent, blah blah blah, was a hot head. He didn't let him explain himself first! "Look I know it might gave you a bad impression of me but-"

"It sure does." He laughed humorlessly and clearly sarcastic without looking at Lance in the face. Lance was really cynic, Keith literally saw him about to have sex with someone and there goes saying 'it might gave you a bad impression' and with that he expects Keith to feel sorry because Mr. Thundercunt felt horny, well Hell to the No.

"But," he continued evidently lying about it. "I don't want you to think that way, I was settling some stuff  with her and she suddenly kissed me."

Keith raised and eyebrow his face showing disbelief. He really couldn't believe Lance "Uh-uh."

"Please trust me..." Lance literally begged. "past in the past?"

His perfect gray eyes looked over at Lance with a tiny smirk on his lips. If he wanted things to relax between them he'd have to play it cool, there was no point actually in getting mad at Lance. Keith was no one he was just a friend  "Alright." Keith said staring deeply into Lance's soul.

 _His_ _eyes_ _are_ _beautiful_ _and his lips look soft, what would be like to kiss them?_  
 _What_ _?_ _No_ _!_ _Lance_ _to_ _earth_ _or_ _earth_ _to_ _Lance_ _or-ugghh_ _just_ _fuck_ _it_ _._

Lance yelled out of happiness and took his chance to put his arms around him, squeezing him. Leaving Keith breathless and a blush mess.

 _His body is a sin._ _It_ _looks_ _so_ _damn_ _good_ _for_ _being_ _a_ _boy's_ _._ _Oh_ _Keith_ _._

 _Lance thought Keith's body looked very well sculptured  with some other perks. He was slim and  look lithe very lithe, anything would look perfect on him and right now Lance's eyes were on him._ His body looked very cuddly  and suddenly Lance go the desire to just throw himself into Keith's arms. His hair falling down to his neck look very appealing Lance would describe it like something out of this dimension. Lance heart stopped when his eyes landed on Keith's hips they looked very alluring almost tempting him to steal them and keep them forever. _  
_

How could he missed all that?

 

He hesitated but hugged back. "Thank you." Lance smiled as his hand was going around his neck to his shoulder since he was much shorter to hug. "Just to clear things, the girl and me are not a thing."

"Even if you 2 were, it wouldn't be my problem." His face cracked into a smile and he chuckled humorlessly.

"True."

Their conversation lasted no more than 10 minutes the rest of the time they spent it in a complete awkward silence.  Lance was  not sure what he was thinking his face didn't tell him much.

But he was sure of one thing and only one, Keith thinks that Lance it's some hot stuff for sure. His blushing was really evident at lunch and when he hugged Keith.

Right now Lance just want to test him out.  
He wants to know what it feels like with a boy. Specially Keith, oh yeah.

It didn't take long for Hunk to appear,

"Oh, Keith your coming with us?" Hunk asked patting him on the back sounding really excited about Keith's company.

Keith nodded. "Yeah, I really don't know the town at all."

"Altea, California isn't well known  but I know you'll like it." Hunk stated and Lance literally smiled involuntary which made Keith's heart sink. "We're honor to show you around."

 

"Thank you guys," Keith scratched the back of his neck which Lance thought it was adorable, "I hope I'm not a burden."

 

As soon as he said that they all start bombing him of how much he was cinnamon roll and needed to be protected, he was no burden.

"I'll go first," Hunk said meaning that he will be the first to show around and then it would be Lance's turn.

They were away from school now, walking through the street. Hunk was telling him the best places to eat and mostly talking about his collection of rocks.

"See, this one is Shay," he said sliding his pictures of his camera roll. " I name it after my girlfriend."

"That's..." Keith forced a smile. "Unique."

Hunk smiled and suddenly Lance said it was his turn.

They walked until they reached downtown, the short  buildings became in the view and it was slightly crowded.

Lance would bring to the conversation that Keith chose well to come and live in Altea. It was slightly crowded, the weather was nice, and it had beautiful landscapes.

 

A few minutes later, they reached an In-and-Out. Hunk ran as fast as Flash to make line, thanks to him they didn't took long to order food since it was always full of people.

 Suddenly it came to Keith's mind about how a student could have a crush on his brother. That's illegal. _.._ _right_ _?_ Obviously he wa _s talking_ about Matt, was he aware of that. It's not like Shiro would get into that type of mess, pfft hell no... Well to be honest he wasn't sure. Shiro acted like a dad but he was easily distracted and he was really open minded about Keith's crush on a boy and he was also okay with a guy slapping his butt and calling him handsome when they were walking around town to get some stuff for their house. Keith still gets nightmare of those.

He tried to shoved it away it wasn't his problem. So instead he thought about Lance. What was he up to...  
Of course he is handsome, funny, smart, hot, attractive. Okay that wasn't definitely not better.

"Keith," Lance called out for him as they sat to eat their burgers. "Next week we'll have a reunion at Matt's and Katie's..."

"Oh, yeah," Hunk said as if he had the sudden realization about the meaning of life. "We have reunions on Mondays to make them less crappy."

"That's cool," Keith chuckled it actually sounded nice, to hang out with friends to make a day less shitty. "Count me in."

"Of course you're in." Lance smirked taking a sip from his soda. "We want to know more about you."

"You mean," Hunk tries to correct the _obviou_ s. Since he is the voice of reason " you want to flirt with him."

Keith felt awkward. Why were they so cool about a guy flirting with another guy?

"Whatever," Lance huffed ignoring the previous sentence. "Rolo and Nyma are coming."

"Rolo?" Keith arched his eyebrow at the sudden familiar name from the morning. "A white-haired tall guy?"

"Yeah," Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith. " how do you know him?"

"I met him at the campus after lunch..." Keith  suddenly smiled and seemed happier which of course Lance totally didn't like. "He is nice."

Lance frowned totally not jealous, Keith didn't said that when they met, why would he say that to Rolo? "He isn't'. Why would you think Rolo is nice?"

"Because he is?" Keith said lifting his eyebrows, glancing up at Hunk at the sudden change of mood of Lance, did Lance and Rolo were like enemies?

Lance made a loud noise as if he was being stabbed, how did Keith suddenly smile? It was obvious they just mention Rolo and there it is Keith smiling. Lance didn't like he totally didn't like it. He clenched his fist and took it to his chest. "My heart can't take this no more." and with that he stood up and left to his house.

He left Keith and Hunk really confused they were both oblivious as to why, probably if the smart asses of the group were there, they would've know but instead they just stared at each other worryingly none of them dare to stand up and follow Lance.

At the end Hunk had to dropped Keith home since he didn't know where he was, he only knew the address.

 

Both of them went to sleep with the doubt.

 

 Lance went to sleep with the anger burning up inside his body,


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!

The next  day Lance was acting normal as if nothing happened yesterday, when Hunk and Keith tried to ask him why did he left, Lance would say that it was because he had a stomachache and felt terribly bad for not letting them know. None of them believed him. So if he wasn't speaking there was no point on it.

Lance started to get pretty rude with Keith and Keith was rude with Lance, it's like some sort of rivalry was built in the mean time. They put nicknames on each other like 'mullet-head' 'mothman psycho' and 'Aliens are real', Lance tried to make them as less offensive as possible since he wasn't really mad at Keith he was just mad about Keith saying Rolo was a nice guy. Some burning sensation was building slowly in the back of his throat every time he remembered it. He hated it.

Lance forgot that Keith was a hot head and got easily angry about little stuff so Keith's nickname were mostly like "Thundercunt", "Asshat", and "BonerBoy" evidently all with Katie's help since Keith sometimes didn't even know what he was saying but his anger make it believe like he really mean it.

Since their rivalry started, everyone realized that Lance was no longer a danger for Keith since he wasn't hitting on him anymore. So now they teased them both and even joke about them being married couple and they all enjoyed their faces of disgust, it was like a way to teased  them.

A month passed rapidly and out of nowhere it was already  Monday and Keith felt excited about the reunion, since Lance couldn't offer his house because of some issues, Katie and Matt had to offer theirs once again.

They were all there Katie, Hunk, Matt, Lance, Rolo ,and Nyma, to his surprised Nyma was super nice and warm, almost like Hunk but with a hint of sarcasm and jokes.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Keith asked, he was dying to know. He never been in this type of things so every Sunday he couldn't sleep for he emotion. They've been playing ONE, mimic games or watch a movie but every time there was always something new.

Matt grinned, he knew Keith was waiting for innocent games like Monopoly or Jenga and he was right but they always like to  do modifications in a few things in the games. "Oh, you'll see. Nyma pick a game!"

Nyma and Matt weren't that close but they were good friends since she always came to their house to see Katie. Nyma smirked. "Twister."

When she said it everyone in the room went quiet and they were smiling like devils, except Keith who was still like,"Sounds awesome."

"Wait a moment, pretty boy." Katie said and again Keith wanted to be swallowed by earth. "This isn't Twister you think it is, this is an evil Twister."

"It will wreck you," Hunk said hiding behind the sofa just showing his face a little to let them know about the war flashbacks expressions he was making, Lance beside him just that he was sitting on the sofa. "Be careful Keith."

Keith was starting to feel the fear inside his stomach he immediately regret it so he started backing off. he heard Roll said once 'go easy on him, guys' Matt and Katie agreed but said that it wasn't going to last forever. Keith didn't understand why but now it just all click."You know what-"

"No, no, no," Matt said pushing Keith to the center of the living room as Rolo and Katie set the twister game. "Since you're new to the group, you have to do it."

"Okay, but what's the trick in the game?" Keith asked concerned he honestly didn't want to know but there he was asking Matt.

Matt sighed smiling. "Glad you ask. It's like the normal one but there will only be 2 players, both of the players plays as one," Matt explained carefully and slowly so Keith wouldn't have trouble getting it. "Means that if you put your right hand in the yellow circle player 2 will have to do as well. The one who falls first lose."

"Great," Keith said with a shaky breath, he kinda had a bad feeling about this but he just wanted to get this done as fast as possible. "Who am I playing with?"

"The other most recent member of the group," Katie said colliding her body with the sofa as she just finished setting up the twister.

"And who's that?"

"I'm not playing with a mullet!" Lance complained yelling from the other side of the side of the room crossing his arms like a little child refusing to go to church."I've been a member since like 5 years ago!"

As Keith realized that he had to play against Lance, he almost fainted. He was right about the bad feeling. Since Keith and Lance suddenly were rivals, Keith took his chance to mock him, "Scare of a middle schooler, Thundercunt?."

"Not even in a million years," An with that Keith dropped the blob that spilled the glass of water and Lance was already taking his jacket off to fight Keith, he threw a glare at Keith, "Mullet."

The group stared at them as if they were part of some circus show, Katie and Nyma were eating chips while Hunk tried to steal from them. Only Rolo and  Matt were paying attention to them.

"Bring it on," Keith shot back taking off his shoe not breaking his deadly eye contact with Lance. "Who's spinning that thingy?"

Was it Lance or out of the sudden did Keith say 'thingy' and it was extremely adorable? Lance sighed loudly at his thoughts about Keith while Katie offered herself to spin the twister shit. "Left hand on red." 

They stood parallel to each other facing their wrinkly frowning expression. Both of them placing their hands on mentioned color watching that they didn't touch their hands. 

Waiting for Katie to announce the new color, Keith stare down at Lance's hand who was barely touching his, his hand looked slender and soft probably because of the rituals and tons of creams that he applies to his body.

Keith wanted to feel it so he make it look like he was shifting to get into a comfortable position and purposely putting his little finger above Lance's.

Lance immediatly felt the touch and look downwards at Keith who's attention was on Katie who was announcing the next movement but before that Lance move his hand to cover up to Keith's index finger.

"Right hand on yellow."

 

That movement was uncomfortable for both, Keith had to extend his leg to be comfortable but that meant that Lance had to put his foot there too, which led to a position that Lance was just a bit to be over Keith.

 

Katie smirked while Hunk slept on her shoulder and Nyma watching carefully. "Right hand on blue."

 

The line of blue circles was right next to Keith, he cursed under his breath as both of them set their hand there and now Lance was on him, barely touching their crotches.

And Lance found that really hard to ignore. He was feeling it, his belly was tingling and he knew it was going down under his pants. So he just faked a false move and  make everyone believed that he had fallen into his death.

None of them actually bought it, except for Hunk who was still sleeping and Lance bouncing against the floor woke him up.

It was like the stars were in position for everything Lance didn't realize that he fell _on_ Keith. They stared at each other for the slept of a second and then they faced away pretending to puke.

Everyone laughed and set a movie to watch, which everyone enjoyed.

 

2 months passed, and Keith got to know more things about everyone specially Katie, she is a gymnastic ninja, she loves gymnastics and karate not to mention that she is a hoe for science and all that stuff. Matt is quite the opposite, he is a sports hater, he is reserved but really outgoing with people he knows. They get along pretty well in spite of Matt's crush on his brother, Shiro, they talked about TV Series and how much they hate sports.

But one thing was for sure the Hot twins together are like the devil itself.They can destroy your dignity with a simple grin...

Hunk... Hunk loves food more than he loves himself but other than that Keith learned that he is the voice of reason and always looking out for his friends even for strangers.He also met Shay, his girlfriend, the one that was named after a rock. She was quite kind and selfless.

Lance, just the named made Keith feel strange. He had mixed feelings about him and the main one was anger. He mostly felt anger towards him, the nicknames, the douchey comments, the 'I can beat you'. They've spent timw together since thsy both have the lemguage club, spending 2 extra hours together didn't help them at all. But sometimes Keith caught himself staring at him and wondering what would it feel like to run his hand through Lance' hair or...other stuff that really didn't matter.

Then there's Rolo, Rolo is a sweet guy but he is also kinda tricky. He is always taking stuff away from Keith without him knowing, it was annoying at times but Keith was amused about how he do that.

Keith didn't know how but they were dating. It happen right after Rolo confessed to him, it was a day when he walked Keith home. He said that he haven't met someone as beautiful as him and his face was a face you couldn't denied.

The group accepted them immediately, a few squeals from Nyma and Pidge, an accepting Matt and Hunk, and finally a groaning "disgusted" Lance. 

It's been 2 Weeks since they started dating, he felt it was kinda fast but his emotions betrayed him. Keith felt something for Rolo, he liked him but he knew there should be more, after all Rolo could feel that "more" that Keith couldn't. Of course the make-out sessions they had didn't help Keith at all, afterwards they exchanged a few cheesy - Mostly Rolo's - words and that was it.

School ended and they were both waiting for their respective guardians to pick them up.

Keith held hands with Rolo as they stand in front of each other. "Who's picking you up today?"

Rolo shrugged smiling down at Keith as he brushed some strands of his hair behind his ears "I'm walking home. Shiro is picking you up?"

 

"Yeah," Keith nodded, lifting his eyebrows and pursing his lips. "As always, lucky bastard he doesn't spend 8 hours in this hell."

Roll laughed and put in danger Keith's personal space -which he wasn't used to it but didn't mind- by approaching. "Talking about spending 8 hours in hell," he said. "Why don't we go on a date?"

Keith sighed already having in mind the prefect excuse to not go out. "I can't, I have advanced English test." 

"I suck at English," Rolo groaned at the frustration of being bad in a subject and not getting to spend time with his boyfriend.

"Well, Maybe," Keith placed his hands on Rolo's collarbone. "You can come over tonight. I'll help you with English and I get to study." He said clearly trying to imply something else.

Keith planned that maybe tonight he could figured out his feelings for Rolo, if he feels  something new then...

Rolo gulped knowing what Keith's temptation meant but having some worries about it. "What about Shiro?"

"He's tutoring tonight, so he won't be around." Keith shrugged it off as if it didn't matter. Suddenly they heard a horn and knew it was Shiro.

"Then, I guess I see you tonight." He smirked and leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that Keith hoped it would be magical or maybe feeling something new and it was something that didn't happen and to be honest it disappointed him.

"Yeah, see ya."  Keith walked to car getting an 'I love you' from Rolo and  immediately getting scolded by Shiro for showing sexual affection in public.

"Keith," Shiro said in his fatherly-demanding-for-an-explanation-tone. Keith rolled his eyes and scoffed a soft laugh. "What did we say about that?" he said expectant for a good explanation from Keith.

Keith shrugged as he put his seat belt on slowly trying to evade Shiro's lethal gaze. Shiro was fine with Keith dating someone after all it wasn't his problem but Shiro is also a worrying papa, he gave Keith 'the talk' and from that moment he swore that he would clean his ears with bleach every day. Also Shiro is always exaggerating about everything, one day he saw Rolo and Keith on the hallways of school he saw that Rolo was breathing in Keith's personal distance and Keith swears that he didn't even see Shiro coming when he was already warning Rolo about what would happen if he ever get Keith pregnant. Keith just didn't believe him it was almost funny but it was mainly embarrassing. "I know, I know, no touching or anything unless we're alone."

"No!" Shiro almost yelled as he started the car and the engine practically roared as if the car and Shiro were snapping at Keith. Keith jumped at the surprised cause honestly he didn't expect that. "No touching. Not in public. Not alone. Just no touching." he said stopping in every syllable to make it clear to his little brother.

"Aw! Come one!" Keith whined annoyed but secretly amused by this type of Shiro's behavior. "You were the one that wanted me to socialized and that stuff. Now I have a group of friends and a boyfriend, I even have a rival!"

Shiro scrunched his face lightly frowning but his lips curled into a smile by the sound of 'rival' "that's new, you never mentioned a rival."

Thinking about it, Keith never talked to anyone about Lance mostly he talks about him inside his mind but never share it with someone else and hell he forgot to talked about him with Shiro, he practically tells Shiro everything and regrets it a second after but he was good at keeping secrets. "His name is Lance. The guy is such a douche."

"Wait," Shiro's lip turned into a curious grin that even Keith found confusing. "Lance as in Lance McClain?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's The Tailor!" Shiro exclaimed happily as if telling Keith 'Oh you should totally have known that' which of course he hadn't. Keith's eyes widened his expression turning into horror and confusion, _No way!_ So that meant ... "He's the guy that fixed the sweater I gave you!'

Keith's mouth open agape, disbelief filling his brain since he found it kinda hard to believed that. So that meant Lance fixed a valuable thing of Keith not for Keith but for Shiro? Well they haven't even met back then but still Keith would never be able to pay  him back even if Lance didn't know for who it was he still fixed it. He would be sure to thank him next time they saw each other.

 

 

Shiro left for tutoring students he usually did when they asked for or when there was a week of exams it was something that he liked to do if it meant to help the others. So he left two teenagers alone 'studying' just that they were studying each others mouth. Keith promised Shiro that nothing that he was thinking about would happen they will study quietly and just that, 'studying' but a part of him felt bad for lying at Shiro is just that Keith needed to know if he felt nothing then he promised himself that he would stop as soon as possible.

As Rolo kissed him, Keith felt nothing except for a tiny bit of lust. He have kissed before and heck he was madly in love with the person back then and could properly recognized when he felt something anything a hint of excitement or butterflies inside his stomach but nothing. He put all his will into trying at least to feel happy but not even that. It disappointed him so much, Rolo wasn't a bad guy he was kind and funny at times, Keith felt bad to keep playing with his feelings like this making the other believe that Keith felt the same way

There he was sitting in his lap and arms around the other's neck. And he just felt the same as always. The nothingness. He pulled away after 10 minutes. "I'm sorry, I don't feel good."

Rolo stared sat Keith, startled at the sudden statement. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts." Keith lied bringing his hand to his forehead pretending that the ache came from there. " I just need to lie down."

Rolo nodded followed by an 'okay, no problem' as he helped Keith lie down on his bed. Keith apologized for ruining things and Rolo told him that it was fine and that he didn't had t worry about anything. Soon Keith fell asleep and Rolo called Shiro telling him what happened skipping the kissing and that stuff. Shiro told him it was fine and that he was on his way already in no less than 5 minutes he was already there making soup for when Keith woke up like the worrying papa he is. Keith left his phone in the living room....

 

 **[GROUP CHAT]** : The Mullet Mafia - by Lance

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Pidlget (Katie)** : We should gooo campinggg .-.
> 
>  
> 
> **MattybOI (Matt)** :Go to sleep, Hobbit.
> 
>  
> 
> Pidglet (Katie): Go fuck Shiro, Matt.
> 
>  
> 
> MattybOI Matt): ...
> 
> MattybOi (Matt): I find that irrelevant to the conversation.
> 
>  
> 
> BlondeBadger (Nyma) : I think that's a great idea, Katie!
> 
>  
> 
> Pidglet (Katie): Matt fucking Shiro? Nah, Matt would never top he is bottom all the way.
> 
>  
> 
> MattybOI: Pidge!
> 
>  
> 
> BlondeBadger (Nyma): LMAO! I wasn't talking about Matt's little crush... I was talking about the camping thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Pidglet (Katie) : oh right, I mean we should take some fresh air every now and then.
> 
>  
> 
> Hunky (Hunk): I suggest Yosemite
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota (Lance) Translated to  _I threw a ball_. _Lance_ in Spanish means _threw._ : Camping? With mosquitoes? and eating deer?
> 
>  
> 
> MattybOI (Matt); We're camping not hunting, you genius.
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota (Lance): Whatever as long as it means getting out I'm in.
> 
>  
> 
> Hunky (Hunk): Yay :)

 

 

 After an 1 hour of sleeping Keith woke up to the sound of a pot falling into the floor, was it Rolo? He looked around and his stuff were not in the room anymore so it was Shiro.

 

Shiro finished the soup and left it in the open so it would cold off a little bit since it was really hot. He sat in the sofa watching a football game on the TV waiting for Keith to wake up, every once in a while he would check him and he was still snoring. When he came back to the living room he saw Keith's phone screen lighting up getting  a lot of messages from God knows who, so he's papa like instincts said 'Check it' and his angelical side said 'you don't know the password don't bother' but his papa side won and jsut as a lightning he grab Keith's phone an jumped at the sofa.

'we should go camping' he read the notifications scrunching his face as if he was about to fins something unwanted or something to scold Keith with. 'go to sleep hobbit' the user said ...MattybOI? just what in the sweet jesus world? 'Pidglet(Katie):Go fuck Shiro, Matt' His heart start beating as fast as a coyote, what... Why was he being mentioned in this chat? By Keith's friend? Wait a moment... Matt and Kaite.. as in the Holt twins? is this the type of profanity teenagers use this days?

Shiro shook his head and commanded himself to keep reading the notifications 'Matt fucking Shiro? Matt would never top he is bottom all the way' Shiro was terrified, no that was short he was beyond terrified and he was totally confused. 'I wasn't talking about Matt's little crush...' Okay so from what he looked at he guessed that a student has a crush on him? And not just any student Matthew Holt.. like his favorite student the smart and clever, sweet, funny, and _what the actual heck, Shiro?_ That was wrong having a crush on a studen- TEACHER! Having a crush on a teacher was bad. Just... With that Shiro promised that he wouldn't peak on Keith's cellphone ever again.

He walked to the kitchen all nervous and somewhat hype about this unknown fact, not a single student never had a crush on him, ever. He thought that maybe a tea would relax him a little but his mind was way to distracted and so he went to the pots and grabbed one and in all the overwhelming thoughts (it was for him) he dropped it and then winced at the sound of the strong metal against the tile. Then Keith should be awake he was a light sleeper even your shadow can wake him up.

"What happened?" Keith said rubbing his eyes and covering them from the kitchen light. He looked over at the pot in the floor and then glanced up at Shiro "What's with the pot?"

"I made you soup!' Shiro exclaimed grabbing the bowl and handing it to Keith, who hesitated since Shiro was acting nervously but then he took it gratefully. "So how do you feel now?"

Keith set the bowl on the kitchen island and went to the living room to look for his phone which was neatly resting in the table, he took it not paying attention since he didn't left it there but he didn't care. He went back to the kitchen and started eating his soup. "It was a low headache nothing big. Hope it didn't interrupted your job."

"Oh no, pfft, don't worry," Shiro shrugged it off and stared at Keith who was looking through his phone and he immediately felt uncomfortable he was probably reading those messages. "You know what, I'm tired, Good Night!" Before Keith could say 'good night you too' back Shiro already left to his room.

Keith shrugged and scrolled his phone down to look at the spamming of his friends

 

 

 

> Hunky : The place is about an hour from here is not that far.
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota : That's nice. I think we should get the information from there no in the internet.
> 
>  
> 
> Pidglet : Bitch, rephrase that.
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota : I mean I don't trust the internet. What if we get to place, Hooray! and it's close...
> 
> Lance-una-pelota : Not hooray right?
> 
>  
> 
> MattybOI : He got a point. But Katie and I can't go we have a business party from our dad and we are obliged to go.
> 
>  
> 
> YeehawKorea! : What's going on?
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota: oH hey Mullet, we're planning a trip.
> 
>  
> 
> YeehawKorea! (Keith): Where?
> 
>  
> 
> Hunky: to Yosemite. It's beautiful man, you'll love it.
> 
>  
> 
> YeehawKorea!: Cool. So what's the situation?
> 
>  
> 
> Pidglet : We want to go next weekend but Sir asshole wants information straight outta the place because he doesn't trust the internet. But none of us can go, Matt and I have a something, Hunk has to help his mommas with something and Nyma is out of town, soo
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota: I can go
> 
>  
> 
> YeehawKorea! : I can go
> 
>  
> 
> MattybOI: Wow, Both of you have some magnificent coordination.
> 
>  
> 
> Hunky: So it's fixed! Both of you are going!
> 
>  
> 
> Pidglet: Klance achieved.
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota: I said it first Mullet.
> 
>  
> 
> YeehawKorea!: oh please, stop acting like a kid. Both of us are going period.
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota: you can only put one period at the end of a sentence Cowboy.
> 
>  
> 
> YeehawKorea!: Yeah Yeah, whatever. Got a car?
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota: Yes, but I'll have to wrap it in plastic I don't want you to touch it.
> 
>  
> 
> YeehawKorea: Just pick me up at 12 O'clock tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> Pidglet: that sounds like a date.
> 
>  
> 
> Hunky: pidge, no. Maybe that is the chance for both of them to become friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota; Pfft, yeah of course and Katie is not a hobbit.
> 
>  
> 
> MattybOI: Bro.
> 
>  Lance-una-pelota; bro.
> 
> Hunky: Bros.
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota: tomorrow is Saturday right?
> 
>  
> 
> Hunky: yeah
> 
>  
> 
> Lance-una-pelota: Yeah. I'm free. I might be a little bit late cowboy.
> 
>  
> 
> YeehawKorea!: Don't care.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 With that Keith finished his soup and left it in the kitchen sink. His eyelids were closing again he just suddenly felt exhausted and he didn't know why because he just woke up from a nap but he will never turn down a request from his bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Rain and Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you all been expecting.

 

The next day Keith informed Shiro that he was going out of town, which of course frighten Shiro because it's his little brother we're talking about but he mostly got mad because of the sudden announcement. So Shiro start bombing him with all sort of questions like 'Where?' 'with who?' 'when are you coming back?' 'be home at 12:05' 'I don't care if it's Obama's son, you're not going 'okay if it's Obama's son you're going but just be careful'.

 At the end Keith huffed a laughed. "Shiro don't worry, It's like an 1 hour from here it isn't that far." Keith said finishing his breakfast  while Shiro was doing the dishes since it was his turn. On the weekdays Keith would do them because Shiro is busy with work but on weekends Keith was free. "It's just me and Lance."

"Wait, your rival?" Shiro scowled at him confused. "Don't you hate each other?"

Keith rolled his eyes as he helped Shiro with drying the dishes and putting them in their respective place. "It's not hate. It's more like a 'I have to be better than you at everything' besides everyone is busy and can go so it's just both of us."

Shiro huffed lightly angry that Keith won't stay safe and sound in their house, he would be outside home for like 3 hours. He just didn't understand why they had to go all over there and not just getting the information from the internet!

"That Rolo guy isn't going, right?"

"No, Shiro, he isn't" Keith said and silence took over them, none of them said a word. Thought eating Keith alive as if he should tell Shiro or not, maybe he just should after all Shiro was his secret keeper. "I think I'll break up with him."

Shiro tried to hide his smile with all his strength and fighting the excitement. "Really, why?" where 2 shaky words that Shiro let rolled out his tongue without consulting his emotions of happiness and excitement. He didn't know why but something about Rolo felt off, he didn't say the guy was bad for Keith he was saying that  Rolo didn't make Keith felt right. He knows Keith very well and Keith's behavior wasn't changing in the absolute.

Keith shrugged 'maybe is because I don't feel anything when I touch his hand but if I barely touch Lance's finger I'm going ballistic and feel fireworks inside my chest'. Wow did he really felt that? " I don't know. I think I'm not in love as I expected to be."

Shiro let out a loud viking laugh, as he jumped and hugged Keith still with the yellow gloves for washing dishes on. Keith's cheekbone resting harshly on his big brother head. "Keith, I'm so proud of you! Sweet Jesus, can I help you?"

"Just how much you didn't like that poor guy, Shiro." Keith laughed cleaning the foam of dish soap out of his clothes. "Seriously,"

Shiro huffed an 'I'm glad' and told him to get a shower and get ready cause Lance was almost there and without telling Keith twice he did as he was told.

 He changed and put all the necessary things in his bag, his phone, his charger, water, things to write down the information, a little snack and his headphones.

As soon as he finished, Shiro complained about his outfit being too skin showing since his neck was exposed and also his hands. Keith rolled his eyes and said the weather was kinda hot. Shiro hummed and hugged Keith holding him for like 10 minutes, he didn't let go of him until Keith reminded him the hour.

 He ran as fast as a lightning down the stairs of the apartment, waiting to find Lance in the entrance of the parking lot. He saw a gray Audi, a red Ford then he saw Lance leaning on a orange truck. "I've been waiting for you for like he past 15 minutes."

"Yeah, sorry," Keith winced as he covered his eyes from the strong light of the sun. "Shiro."

"It's fine, let's go," Lance said shoving his phone down his pocket jeans. Keith walked at the other side of the street to get into the truck when Lance stopped him. "What are you doing? Trying to steal a car? I brought mine, relax."

Keith blinked and glared at Lance confused. "Then why were you leaning on this car?"

Lance turned to Keith with a 'isn't it obvious' face. "The only spot that had a shadow. I was being fried inside my car."

Keith looked at the side not turning his head, processing the information he just received. It made sense. "Okay, where's your car?"

Lance smiled as he pressed the button of the alarm a dark blue BMW getting their attention. Keith's mouth was agape. "You mean where's my baby."

Keith lifted his eyebrows amused staring at Lance as he pointed at the car. "Didn't know you were a rich kid."

Lance huffed a smile as they got into the car. "What? You thought I was a farmer boy?"

The scent of ocean breeze hit Keith's nose as he closed the door and managed a forced smiled. "You said it not me."

Lance was kinda surprised for not getting any insults at this point, usually Keith greets him with a face of 'why?' and a 'jerk alert'. If Keith didn't insulted him then he wouldn't do it either there was no point.

Lance turn the car on and started driving. Soon they hit the road, silence filling every single space in the car. Every now and then they would glance at each other just that every time they did the other one was looking away.

Lance was praying to every spiritual figure to not look over at Keith's thigh, they were breaking the fucking law. Keith was using jeans, jeans for a _boy,_ Lance wondered how he could be using jeans in a weather this hot but he wouldn't complain about the view. He imagined how would they feel, the bare skin of his thighs against Lance's hand. Lance sighed.

On the other hand, Keith was mentally cursing at Lance for using a dark blue tank top that matched with the color of his eyes and car, seriously. But the worst part were his lightly muscly arms, they were kinda slender but not the spaghetti type of arm, it looked like Lance spend some of his time in the gym. Keith felt the urge to touch them imagine the sensation of Lance's arms around him. Keith hit his head against the window.

To be honest, it was almost impossible for them to not fight -even though both of them tried- they had little fights over Keith eating in the car, Lance looking at himself in the mirror while driving, etc

 Most of the trip they spend fighting about the Music, Lance wanted his reggaeton and Keith wanted his alternative rock music.

At the end Keith told Lance that he had to pay attention to the GPS and not to the music and just like that the radio was Keith's.

Now Lance hated him. He hated Keith and his mullet, his short temper, and the way that he is always right, the way he has a little frown on his face after they fight, the way his hair falls to his nape, the way those gray eyes looked at him, how those lips will never be kisses by him. He just hated it.

So he hummed angry and pouedt as he decided that no word was going to be spoken from his lips.

Keith hummed happily to 'Save yourself and I'll hold them back' from My Chemical Romance as he looked over to a pouting Lance. He turned away and hummed again but this time indignantly.

Lance always has to make a big fuss out of a tiny thing and at last he is the one that gets more 'hurt' or feels 'indignated'. Keith promised himself that he wouldn't try to pick up fights with Lance but he was making it damn hard.

When the song switched to 'victorious' by P!ATD, Keith realized they were already deep on the forest he also realized that this whole ride was really quiet. Since most of the times his thoughts reign his mind, he sometimes thinks he is talking.

"What's that noise?" Keith Sudden Realization hit his face as fear dived in his stomach. Lance made a face as the car slowed down. "Why are you stopping?"

"I'm not," he muttered looking down and pressing more force to the pedal but gave no effect. "What the fuck."

In no less than 5 minutes he car wasn't moving at all. Lance turn off the car and them on but it still make no effect. Keith scrunched his face in light concerned. "What happened?"

"I don't know," the Cuban sighed openning the door to get a view come outside the car looking at the obvious problem. "Fuck," he muttered as he went back in. "The tire is disinflated."

"What?" Keith's pale skim became paler from the fear of being in the middle of nowhere. "Are you sure?"

"Well if a tire's shape isn't square-like," he ran a hand through his soft hair,results of all the products he uses. "Then yes, I'm sure."

"Crap." Keith breathed as he fell backwards on the car seat. "What so we do."

Lance hummed as he softly hit the key car against the window thinking for a solution. There cellphones didn't have any reception or signal so they knew that that wasn't an option.

"We can maybe wait for someone and ask for Help?" He suggested, he contemplated the idea of walking the rest but thought that maybe Keith wouldn't liked it.

"I think that will take longer," Keith knows Shiro will get mad if they get home late, so he prefer to walk than hearing Shiro's complaining. "Maybe we should just walk."

And there he was as always contradicting Lance, he wonderes if Keith did it on purpose or he was oblivious or maybe he didn't have an intention at all. Lance nodded, he grabbed a bottle of water, an unknow little white box, and the keys.

They stared walking not saying a word, they could only hear their foots against the grass and the birds singing."Fucking sun." Keith complained as his hoddie fell midway of his back, revealing his black sleeveless shirt.

From the nape of his neck down to his back, Keith was sweating which of course for Lance looked extremely attractive and _hot._

"I like it." He muttered barely audible for Keith. Lance took the white box from his pocket since it was closer Keith knew now what it was, a box of cigarettes. Lance took one I'm between his lips as he light it up. "I prefer this weather than–"

"You smoke?" Incredibility invading Keith's tone as if he couldn't believe his eyes yet he maintained a straight face. 

Lance sucked in the smoke a few seconds later blewing it all into the side. "Yeah, stress relief."

"That's an excuse," Keith huffed rolling his eyes rejecting Lance's habit smoking as if it was the worst thing in the world. Keith had a thin layer of sweat around his body he rolled Hi jeans a little bit more up from his toes."for looking cool."

Lance's eyes twitched, he had enough. Keith getting mad at him, looking cute and hot, and yet Lance couldn't touch him, kiss him, do couple stuff. That frustrated him and he decides at that moment that it was enough. "If you don't like it then leave, _dropout."_

"If I could have a single wish that would be it but we're lamentably stuck together." Keith snapped his tone getting higher of anger in each word.

"Fuck off!" He yelled angrily but Keith felt that it wasn't that type of rivalry anger this time it was as if Lance meant it. He sounded serious.

Keith breathe trying to relax himself as he stood in Lance's path. "Okay, tell me me what's your fucking problem."

"Get out of my way, Mullet." Lance growled as he let the gray smoke out of his nose making him looked as twice as angry. 

"Not until you tell me why the hell are you mad." Lance knew what Keith meant, it wasn't over that fight it was over the rivalry between them. "Cause as far as I'm concerned I didn't started this."

"Who fucking cares," He said as if he was really tired which of course he was since they been walking for like 20 minutes."Keep walking."

"No! Lance, I want to know what the heck did I ever done to you," probably making me feel this way, Lance thought as he took his cigarette and dropped it, stepping on it. "Ever since I started dating– No, ever since we met you starstarted acting like this," Keith was running out of air he was like a boiling oil. "First you were all nice and flirty and now you just–"

Lance didn't gave him a chance his eyebrows were almost turning upside down for all the twitching they were doing. All he wanted was Keith to shut up, if he only knew. His feelings clouded his mind as he only wanted to shut up Keith.

He literally smashed his hands against he Korean's cheeks and brought his face down to the boy. The barely brushed of their lips sent fireworks to both of their bellies. Keith's eyes widened as the whole thing felt like a dream when their lips were fully touching each other.

The little kissed lasted no longer than 10 seconds, Keith relaxed into the touch as he held Lance's wrist.They were staring at each the desire to kiss again still on. 

"I like you, Keith." Lance breathed  and winced as he realized how much he like this boy. "I like you so much it makes me wanna hate you."

Keith's emotion were a hurricane, so this is like kissing feels like. He felt like some fresh tingling sensation on his lips, he didn't know what it was so but he definetly wanted to feel it again. "Lance.." He got lost in his own words as he stared into those infinite blue eyes that he always dreamed about.

He kissed back. This time rough and harsh as if he was letting his frustration out in once. Lance followed without hesitation his hands travelling down to his hips to keep him steady.

At the sudden movement of Keith kissing Lance, he dropped his sweater but paid no mind to it as he almost hop on Lance. Their lips sync imperfectly with one another, some kisses Lance gave in the corner of his lips or some kisses Keith delivered on his jawline.

The passion was growing each second, Keith was already against a tree, with Lance's hands holding his waist under his shirt as Keith's hand was on his nape pulling him closer. Things he didn't fell with other girls, he was feeling it with Keith unlocking a new pack of endless feelings like, Keith's touch, Keith's body against his, Keith's soft lips on his, etc. Literally Keith was his emotion, his everything at that moment.

They broke the kiss gasping for air glaring at their lips hungry for more. "This is wrong," Lance said his breath smelling like smoke.

Keith nodded not hearing for what he said, his lips parted for getting more amount of oxygen and Lance saw this as his opportunity for a French kiss.

And so he did, licking Keith's lower lip as he held back a moan in the back of his throat as his fingers tangled with his brown hair. Keith scrunched his face at the contact of Lance's tongue with his it was something that felt so good and he wanted more of that.

The situation wasn't sexual it was more like the deseperation they've been fighting for like the past months,  things they couldn't do because of heavy obstacles. They vanished in the thin air as soon as they touched. But with time lust started taking over them.

Lance yelped as he pulled away, touching his lower lip staining his finger with blood. Keith bit him accidentally. "Aush."

"Oh my god," Stomach filling with fear. Keith undid the embraced to look at Lance's lip."I'm so so sorry, I didn't mea–"

Lance wet his lips with his saliva to smooth the blood a little bit. He sighed and smiles softly at the sight of a worrying Keith. "Don't worry it's fine."

"It's not fine," Keith's consciousness spoke as he pick up his sweater. Nervousness conquering his body. "This is not fine."

"Ouch," Lance faked a noise of ache as he frowned. Keith was right and be hated it. He sighed. "You're right-" he stopped midways analyzing a better way to apologize. "I shouldn't have kissed you...fuck, you're the boyfriend of my best friend."

Every word that Lance said came with frustration, a frustrating sensation Keith felt too. He looked at the side helding his elbows in sign of disappointment. Lips tingling from Lance's previous touch against them."It's my fault too I kissed back."

Lance ran a hand through his hair pulling it away from his face. Exhaling a great amount of plant oxygen. "We should keep walking."

And just like that Keith's sentence was ignored as they kept walking in silence. They would be lying if they said they didn't glance or stared at each other.

They arrived and immediately asked for help sending someone to Lance's car to change the pneumatic. Lance asked the questions as he inspected the place and Keith wrote down the information.

Keith dose off as Lance started driving back to Altea. Waking him up and Keith reacting violently hitting Lance's throat with his palm. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

Lance said something like "want the hunk," but right after Keith realized it was, "what the fuck."

A tiny tear in he corner of Lance's eyes was formed from the harsh contact. "I didn't mean to–"

"It's... Fine." Lance's voice was husky and rough but he said it with ease.

They said good bye to each other. 

Keith was received by a papa Shiro hug, he was worried he thought that some cannibal ants ate him or the he was kidnappes by some purple aliens that would wipe his memory and cut his arm.

Keith didn't even had the strength to scoff or something he said he was tired and headed directly to his bed.

His lips still craving for Lance's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
